bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
KOTOR
Description KOTOR is a Star Wars and general science fiction themed chapter on bungie.net. Having existed since 9/3/2005, the group has been very successful in its near 7 year run. Boasting nearly 1000 members, KOTOR has a tight-knit community that remains fairly active both in the group and on Xbox Live. The group itself is centered around Bioware's Knights of the Old Republic and its sequel, The Sith Lords, developed by Obsidian Entertainment. Although the group was founded with Star Wars in mind, the group extends into discussions on music, television, movies, novels, gaming, and other forms of entertainment (especially relating to science fiction and fantasy). {C}The group was founded by Imfrikinbad, Muno, Noge, Stupidi T, and x Lord Revan x. Features and Contests KOTOR has had a wide array of features and contests. Some are held at special times throughout the year, while others are held more frequently (either weekly or biweekly); meanwhile, others have been retired or combined to form new beasts altogether. A great aspect of the group is that any member, whether new or a veteran, is able to gain permission to run a contest or feature. Current and Upcoming Features * KOTOR Twitter : '''Launched in May 2010, "BnetKOTOR" is designed to bring big video game news directly to the group as soon as it hits sites across the web. Furthermore, it will act as a reminder to followers of upcoming game-nights, podcasts, spotlights, and other KOTOR events. Furthermore, it is also used to advertise Halo:Reach content. Simply tweet at it and we'll retweet to the other followers. * '''Official Podcasts: Podcasts can be tricky beasts to record. The first took place in 2008 and it wasn't until over a year later that another was recorded (by group member Yashie). Still rare, but enjoyable. * KOTOR Game-nights: When scheduled, these events are at the heart of the KOTOR community. The idea is simple: get online and frag one another in various Xbox Live Titles ranging from Halo to Uno. Want to get in on the action? Send a friend request to "Bnet KOTOR", our official group gamertag. We also welcome challenges from other groups (all in good fun of course). Other Highlights * Caption Contest: This biweekly contest is rather self explanatory. A picture is displayed and members write a witty caption to accompany it. Then a voting period is held in order to determine the funniest caption that suits the image. * Group Poll: A simple poll that poses a question to the group with a multitude of responses. Some are funny, others are more serious in nature. * Group Updates: Our updates aim to collect news from the previous weeks into one easy to digest form. We also make sure to entertain while simultaneously adding some additional tidbits about upcoming events and recent news. *'Role-Playing Threads:' KOTOR houses a large collection of Bungie.net's finest RPT developers. The group is almost sure to have an RPT open for participation and if it doesn't, feel free to create one. We ask that there only be 3 at a time however. Retired Features These features were around for a while and then faded as members came and went on their way. Some of them have spiritual successors, others have simply been forgotten and await someone to pick them back up. An asterisk (*) denotes a contest or feature still held, but rather infrequently. *Gaming Review* *History of Gaming *Weekly Riddle *KOTOR RPG *Star Wars-themed Elimination Game *Picture Contest *Member of the Month Contest *Motto Contest* *Bi-Weekly Debate Thread *Quote Contest *Alternate Story Contest Knoqn for it's dissapearence of many members and is now a shadow of it's former self due to the loss of my love Snakie and his bitch Hamdog. Ranking System Concept The original idea behind choosing between two sides was to go along with the KotOR game. In the game, your character can follow a path - the light sided Jedi path, or the dark sided Sith path. It was agreed that the ranks should go along with how the game went to give the group the same feeling players got while playing through KotOR. History The hierarchy of KOTOR is unique in that it offers members the option to choose between two factions - Jedi and Sith. Yet, this was not always true. In the beginning, KOTOR only offered the path of the Jedi looking something like this: * Apprentice * Jedi * Jedi Knight * Jedi Master * Guardian Soon after the group's creation Muno proposed the idea of expanding the ranks to give the option of two sides of the Force. It took time to establish a working hierarchy. At one point in KOTOR's career, thanks to former moderator Monkey Maniac, the Jedi, Sith, and Grey paths existed as choices for new members. On September 3rd, 2009 (The Anniversary), KOTOR's rank formula was altered to allow members the chance to become Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. Current Hierarchy * Force Sensitive (New Member) Force Sensitives are members who have just joined KOTOR. They can post on the forum and make threads. * Jedi Padawan / Sith Acolyte (Basic Member) Becoming a Padawan or Acolyte can be achieved by putting a link to KOTOR in the member's signature, or recruiting a few members. Being active or impressing the Council by posting can also make a member gain a promotion. * Jedi Watchman / Sith Assassin (Advanced Role) Members become this rank after showing consistent activity for multiple weeks. *'Jedi Knight / Sith Marauder ' To become this rank, you must remain active for a steady time period (3+ months), and make good posts/threads. Recruiting active members will also bolster your notice in the group. This rank is a prestigious rank and only ones seen fit by The Council will reach it. * Jedi Master / Sith Lord (High ''Prestigious Role'')' Members of this rank make up the most important group of members in the group. Trusted and respected, the Master and Lord rank handle many group duties including contests, features, and reporting of news. Members only become this rank after they've proven their dedication to KOTOR, which usually requires months of activity and contributions. *'Senetors (Community Leader Class) Senators are elected by Council members and Guardians. They are to help out with contests, thread sorting, decision making, game night hosting, and other general duties. The Senators are there to lead the community and help with the Council's work load. Senators are allowed into the council, and are very prestigious members. Current Senators include: rst7503, Red_Gravemind, Grizzwizz, Da Real Caboose and ANCIENTZOIDIAN * '''Councilor (Mod''erator Class'') The enforcers and guardians of peace, the Councilors make up the moderator class. They carry out the majority of the duties performed in KOTOR and are usually the most active members in the group. When needed, the Council selects new moderators from a pool of the most qualified Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. Once the moderators are chosen, they are required to join the KOTOR Council, a meeting place for the administration of KOTOR. Afterwards, they will take control of a certain duty (only if they didn't have a duty as a Master/Lord) and patrol the forum as needed. The current Councilors are Sith Spartan 117, Capt Molo, Strat Caster . * Guardian (Full Control / Co-Founders) Guardians are full control leaders of KOTOR. They do anything and everything around the group, including helping out with any contest or feature and fixing any problems with data or news. Guardians also actively patrol the forum with the other moderators and give out punishment accordingly. They also head the KOTOR Council and are usually the ones who propose new ideas or have the final say in an issue at hand (KOTOR moderators have much say in the dealings of the group as well). Current Guardians arex Lord Revan x' '''and' Imfrikinbad *'''Force Ghost (Given to retired KOTOR Council Members) Honored Elders are the retired KOTOR Council Members. Right now, JEDI Master, Monkey Maniac, Willtrocity, Halo Bug, GNS Shaman, natedogr, SuperDustin, WhiffleBallTony, weeeee123 and hamdog, and are the only members that hold this rank. They are not required to do any duties or post, but many of them stick around to post and participate in group activities. Staff Members Listed below are some high-ranking officials of KOTOR, listing both the Admins and Moderators of the group. Feel free to PM them if you have any questions regarding KOTOR. Guardians *Imfrikinbad *Muno (Retired: Not active) *Noge (Retired: Active as Force Ghost) *x Lord Revan x *Stupidi T (Retired) Councilers(Moderators *Capt Molo *Strat Caster *Sith Spartan 117 Senators (Community Leaders) *ANCIENTZOIDIAN *Da Real Caboose *Grizzwizz *Red_Gravemind *rst7503 Need to contact the Council? Send an email to Kotormailbag@yahoo.com. The council members can also be reached over MSN. Simply send them a private message to inquire about their individual email addresses. Honors KOTOR has received the honor of being the featured chapter in the 4th Chapter Spotlight, coming right after Games In Action. The group itself has also appeared quite a few times within the Community Group Spotlight. Related Chapters: KOTOR Council Category: Chapters Category:Bungie Community